


Boyfriends

by jinyoungsmeat



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, Jackson why are you kissing Yugyeom?, Jinyoung is jealous of Yugyeom, M/M, Smut, i dont like tags, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungsmeat/pseuds/jinyoungsmeat
Summary: He looked at Jinyoung over Bambam shoulders - who was asking if the eldest had given a commitment ring to the younger one- and smiled while receiving a smile back.He could hear Jinyoung whisper:“You look beautiful all happy… boyfriend”.





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I think I can no longer stop with Jingyeom's fanfic...  
> someone needs to save me hahaha just joking  
> Hope you like it!

 

The loud music that echoed from the loud speakers made the room they had rented look smaller than it really was. Or maybe it was Youngjae’s body on the floor that was taking up all the space, but the place looked much smaller and hotter.

The seven boys were at a karaoke. They manager had charged some favors to close the place so they could have a few hours of peace before the next show of the world tour. And they were enjoying every moment. Every moment.

"Truth or Dare...?" Jackson shouted turning his last glass of soju.

"Come on!" It was Jaebeom who complained. "That's a kid's game Jackson-ah."

"I don't remember children being allowed in this game" Mark smiled playing himself next to Jackson. The American could deny it, but he would do anything to see the chinese boy happy. Even play truth or dare, which he also thought was a child's game. "I want to play".

"It's a child's game..." Jaebeom repeated rolling his eyes.

"Is all this fear of being caught hyung?" Bambam, who was always trying his luck with the smiled leader joining alongside the two foreigners of the group. Jaebeom inflated his nostrils and denied it. "So let's play... Gyeom-ah? "

"Do I have any other choice?"

"Exactly!" Bam smiled at his best friend. "Youngjae and Jinyoung hyung, are you two in? Do you want to discover some of our leader's dirty secrets?"

Youngjae raised his head, but was too drunk to participate or respond, then he just closed his eyes and laid his head on the ground again while Jinyoung move and sat facing Mark.

Any adolescent or young adult would say that playing truth or dare in a wheel full of friends was a risk, because the truths could end up destroying everything... and the challenges could make an even worse damage. But the six boys around the table with alcohol bottles in their hands weren't thinking straight, so they ignored all of Jaebeom's ugly looks and started playing like it was a silly game.

It began discreetly. With a silly question here, another silly question there and when they realized Jackson was only in underwear beside Mark – who was visibly annoyed by he’s friend semi-nudity.

"Okay, it's my turn..." Bam smiled taking a sip of his drink, which made everyone feel apprehensive about his delay. He looked at each on the table and smiled at the possibility of choosing between Jaebeom and Yugyeom. The thai boy licked his bulky lips and asked: "Truth or Dare... Geyom-ah? "

"Truth" Yugyeom responded easily, because unlike Jaebeom he hadn’t used his truth hit in that round. Bambam smiled.

“Is it true that you and Jinyoung hyung are fucking?”

"BamBam-ah!" Jackson shouted kicking the thai under the table. All the others seemed surprised, because they coughed and laughed calling Bam crazy. "I told you it was a secret..." He whispered as if all the others couldn’t hear.

Kim Yugyeom’s heart stop for a minute, because the conviction in the gaze of his best friend made him falter. He wanted to throw himself off a bridge, but he didn't make any awkward expression or ugly face.

"No, it's not true" he lied. Jackson wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Not really?"

“No. Why would I be fucking him if I can fuck someone a lot better and less obnoxious?" he said coldly and with a smile. Jinyoung bit the mouth of his cup and smiled back. Jackson opened his mouth to question him, but the youngest was faster.

Jinyoung watched him in silence while Yugyeom asked Mark, who ended up choosing dare and had to give a long kiss on Jackson Wang's neck.

"Yugyeom-ah!" Jackson shouted his name with joy when his turn came. The youngest could no longer use his truth hit. "I dare you. Do you accept or deny?"

"It depends..." Yugyeom shrugged. "What's?"

"I dare you to accept my challenge without knowing what he is".

"The game doesn't work like that Seun-ah" Jinyoung laughed putting his hand on Jackson's naked thigh.

"Of course it's work like that!" the chinese one protested. "Come on, we're adults. What's wrong with venturing a little, huh?" he ask directly to Yugyeom, who faced him seriously. "Do you accept Gyeom-ah? Or are you afraid...?"

"Ok" said the youngest. "I accept your challenge hyung”.

Jinyoung looked at Yugyeom and then to Jaebeom.

Jaebeom shrugged. He wouldn't get into that madness.

Jackson bit his lips and leaned against the couch.

"I dare you to kiss me..."

The five who were playing were silent while Jackson looked to Yugyeom with a sarcastic smile on his face, as if he were saying: _you don't have guts because you're sleeping with someone else_.

The problem is that Yugyeom had guts. He turned all his drink and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before stood up. Jinyoung held his breath.

Mark, who until then was having fun, shrugged his shoulders and watched the younger member of the group stop in front of Jackson, who was wearing only his underwear at that time of the game.

"Gyeom-ah..." Jaebeom called him. "You don't have to accept Jackson's silly jokes okay. He's drunk..."

But Yugyeom didn't listen, because he wanted to prove that Jackson was wrong. He took his hair out of his eyes, licked his lips and got on his knees in front of the chinese, because he was too tall and his back unhappyed if he tried to bend over. At that instant Jackson flashed his eyes and lost in track of time, because Kim Yugyeom was actually going in his direction with his red and damp drink lips.

It happened pretty fast. Yugyeom grabbed him by his neck and squeezed their mouths into an ugly kiss. A minute later Jackson could see Jinyoung intending to his side, then he put his fingers inside Yugyeom’s black hair and rubbed the tip of his tongue over his lips, receiving a surprised sigh as answer – which was enough to make him deepen the kiss.

When the two of them got apart Jaebeom was wide-eyed, Youngjae was sitting on his legs thinking he was having a dream, Bambam was open-mouthed, Mark with have red anger cheeks and Jinyoung... well, Jinyoung was just sitting at the side of the "couple" as they looked after a deep kiss with pleasure sounds.

"Wow..." Jackson Wang licked his lips. "It seems I was mistaken at the end of the day" he said looking at Jinyoung, who smiled at him.

"He told you".

They kept playing until each one reached their alcoholic limit. It was Jinyoung who called they manager and he's the one who put every one of them in bed.

After put Youngjae, Bambam and Mark in their rooms he went to the room of the apartment they were staying and stopped a few meters from Jackson and Yugyeom, who laughed while talking about the kiss they had given.

When he saw Jackson's hand on the youngest thigh he had to come down from his pedestal, because that nonsense was crossing the line and he was tired of doing nothing. Then Park Jinyoung stick his hands in his pockets and stopped in front of the two without saying anything.

He didn't say anything because he didn't have to say it, because Yugyeom could be a good actor in front of the others, but he wasn't that good in front of the older guy and they both knew it. Jackson smiled at Jinyoung.

"I think you'd better go to sleep Jackson hyung" Yugyeom smiled timidly, touching his friend's shoulder. "It's late".

"Put me in bed Gyeom-ah" Jackson asked as a two-year-old boy and Yugyeom helped him get up. "Good night Nyoung".

Jinyoung nodded and sat in the place that Jackson was.

He sat in front of the fireplace thinking for quite a while. It was long enough that Yugyeom could take a bath, could wash his hair, brush his teeth and put cream on his swollen face by alcohol.

Yugyeom was taking of his piercing when he noticed the man standing right behind him in the mirror. He turned slowly, feeling every part of his body intending before warming up quickly. He opened his mouth.

"On your knees..." Jinyoung interrupted him rudely. It was amazing how Kim Yugyeom could be all bossy, authoritarian and full of brutality in front of others, because when he was between fourth walls he liked to follow commands like a good boy. He knelt down and put his hands on his thighs covered in his sleeping pants. Jinyoung sat on his bed. "What was that? The kiss…" his skin was burning just thinking about the scene. Yugyeom brought his own saliva. "Why did you accept the provocation and kiss him?"

"What did you want me to do?" but although he liked to follow the rules, he couldn't help being rude with Jinyoung. "Let him think he was right about... us?" There was no _us_. They were having sex. It was two and a half years and no one knew. Or at least that's what they thought until they heard Jackson mention it in the game. "You know how Jackson hyung is with something. He would only stop after throwing all our secrets on the table".

Jinyoung knew Yugyeom was right.

"But kiss him like that?" the eldest sighed squeezing his eyelids with his cold thumbs. "You promised me Yugyeom".

Yugyeom rolled his eyes and stood up: "That was two and a half years ago, Jinyoung."

In two and a half years Yugyeom had never left his place when being ornate to stay in it. Jinyoung clenched his fists.

"I didn't tell you to get up".

"I don't give a damn" Yugyeom answered opening his drawer. Jinyoung stood up. He smile. "What?" the youngest asked looking him in the mirror. "You can't touch me... the others are a quarter away".

Jinyoung smile back.

"Is that why you're being petulant? Because the others are close to us?" he wanted to know. "Or is it because you liked kissing someone else?"

Yugyeom's stomach hurt for a moment.

"Maybe because I liked kissing someone else..." He whispered without taking his eyes off his drawer.

It was quick as the kiss he and Jackson shared. He felt Park Jinyoung’s hands burn his skin. He felt the way he was pulled in the bed and the way Jinyoung threw him over the sheets while he was taking off his tie.

The way Jinyoung grabbed his hands, the way he tied them to each other and then trapped them in the headboard. The way he dragged his sweaty palms over his skin and left the room leaving Yugyeom without words, as he returned locking the door and throwing his backpack on the floor.

"Hyung...?" Yugyeom couldn't see it very well because he had been tied to the bed in a bad position and lifting his heard made his neck ache. But he was listening well. "Are you going to gag me?"

"Yes, I will" Jinyoung replied rummaging his backpack.

"Why?" he wanted to know. "I said nothing".

"Still..." the eldest said thoughtfully. He was angry with Yugyeom. He was angry with Jackson. He was angry with himself for helping to _raise_ an insolent, spoiled, disrespectful little brat boy like Yugyeom. He was angry at the kiss he'd seen without being able to do anything. "Do your wrists hurt?"

"A little".

"Good…" Jinyoung sighed opening the buttons on his shirt. Yugyeom wanted to laugh, but he was too angry too. He was mad with Bambam for saying that in front of everyone. With Jackson for saying something to Bam when he promising to keep it in secret. With Jinyoung for not doing anything when he started kissing someone else. "Open your mouth..." the eldest said sitting next to Yugyeom, who refused to cooperate. He passed his hand on the youngest soft. "Open your mouth… baby".

And Yugyeom open his, because he was silly and liked the way Jinyoung treat him when they were alone. The strawberry-flavored ball was placed between his teeth and the black ribbon was tied behind his neck, causing a quick discomfort on his sensitive cheeks.

Jinyoung roll his hand upon the youngest torso, thrust his hand inside his shirt and toyed with his soft skin without allowing himself to gaze into his eyes. Yugyeom felt his skin creeping when Jinyoung's hand went back down towards his sleeping pants.

The eldest stuck his hand in the youngest pants, inside his underpants and took his dick. Yugyeom arched his hip and the ball in his mouth prevented him from moaning. Park Jinyoung's hand masturbated Kim Yugyeom's dick slowly before starting to move with agility, stirring the skin already bristled and sending an exaggerated concentration of blood to that place, which soon became hard.

Yugyeom's brown eyes turned in the orbits and he wanted to weep for the sensation in his cock. He also wanted to cry for the lack of Jinyoung's hand when he got up and pulled his backpack. It didn't take long for the elder spread Yugyeom's legs. He lay in the midst of them and the boy received a kind moan when Jinyoung rubbed the head of his thumb against the boy's dry role.

Jinyoung approached his face to Yugyeom’s ass and kissed his entrance before rubbing his tongue in every inch, sticking his tongue as deep as possible. Yugyeom shook his hip against his face and moaned.

Two and a half years ago, when they started with the hidden fucks after they kissed because a provocation – Yugyeom was on top of Jinyoung, because he was stupid and wanted to provoke his hyung, when Jinyoung turned him over his bed and rubbed his body in the newest by accident – the youngest promised Jinyoung that he would not see anyone else while one had the other.

It was a silly promise, because they were not dating and could never date because of their careers and the group, but Jinyoung fulfilled his side in the agreement and felt his chest ache to see Yugyeom break the combined that he had created himself. They had each other, they had no reason to go after other people.

Yugyeom have kissed Jackson hurt Jinyoung in the worst possible way.

The younger body stirred when two wet fingers with saliva slipped into him without shyness. Jinyoung pushed his fingers and spun them into the younger, taking muffled moans from his swollen and gagged mouth.

If Jinyoung tried to move his finger a little to the left he would be able to hit Yugyeom’s prostate, but he did not do that.

He just wiggled his fingers for a long time, watching the way Yugyeom’s skin turned red and how his calves shook discreetly. When he felt him squeeze his fingers inside him he grabbed his dick with his other hand and he massaged him hard, causing him to twitch slowly.

Jinyoung liked that scene: Yugyeom tied, gagged, at the mercy of his hands while his fingers punched him inside and drove him crazy. He liked when they were alone, when he could hear the youngest scream his name and liked how he always smiled before Jinyoung kiss him goodnight and make him rest after a sex marathon.

He made circles with his fingers inside Yugyeom and felt him slip in his hand when his cock began to release pre cum. He took his fingers out and sucked them without shyness, kissing the boy's abdomen and going to his neck.

He took the ball out of Yugyeom's mouth and kissed his swollen wet lips of saliva as if that were the first time. The youngest ran out of air, his skin burned, his cock hurt painfully and his ass twitched just to hearing the following words:

"You're going to fuck me now..." That was the first time Jinyoung was giving his power up, Yugyeom could see it in his eyes when the eldest got on his knees on bed and removed his own pants.

"What?"

Jinyoung didn't answer, he just went back to kissing Yugyeom and sat on him still in his underwear, wiggling on top of his hard dick. Yugyeom groaned inside the kiss and bit Jinyoung’s lip, how move even stronger against his erection.

He wanted to cling to Jinyoung when he felt the eldest slide over his dick without any kind of protection. That didn't happen often. Shall he say: it **never** happened.

The most that Yugyeom had come close to Jinyoung's ass was to give him some greek kisses, otherwise it was never encouraged to do something else or ask for it. But he dreamed of the day when he could bury himself inside the eldest, that he could put him on his hands and knees while he was fucking him hard.

Maybe Yugyeom was having a serious illness and didn't know it, because that seemed to be his last wish being fulfilled. He moaned against the elder's tongue when he left a sore sighed escape.

It was torturous having Jinyoung slide over his dick and not being able to touch him, and not being able to force him to go faster and deeper – Yugyeom’s wrist would be red by the force he was using to hold himself – it was even more torturous not to be able to enjoy, because Jinyoung got off him and turned Yugyeom’s hip into the bed, riveting his red butt.

"Hyung..." Yugyeom whimpered needed.

Jinyoung say nothing, he just fitted his dick at Yugyeom’s role and filled the boy with strength, at once. He had to press Yugyeom's head against the pillow so that his moan wouldn’t be heard, and even when the youngest managed to control himself he didn’t release him from that position.

It was hard to breathe with all that stuff going on. With his face being pressed against the pillow, with Jinyoung fucking his ass as if he were angry at the world, with his prostate having reached a few times of light another with force - as if it were on purpose - and with Jinyoung’s hands holding him by his ass and hair.

Yugyeom felt as if he could die with all that overload sensations. He felt a familiar burning becoming in his ass, then a strong slap on his thigh, the orgasm forming and he moan biting his lip with too much force when he cum.

He wanted to lie down, but he could still feel Jinyoung and even if he was sensitive because the orgasm he had to moan with pleasure with the feeling of the other filling him some time later.

Park Jinyoung wanted to bite Kim Yugyeom's ass – which was red by his grips and slaps – and wanted to whisper in his ear that the promises they made to each other should be kept because... because they simply had each other and didn’t need nobody else. Nobody. 

"Ouch..." the youngest complained when his fists were released. "It hurts Jinyoung-ah. Can you massage it for me... please?"

"Of course" Jinyoung licked his lips and took Yugyeom's fists with delicacy, smoothing the boy's bruised while he saw him close his eyes because of his touch. "Don't kiss him again..." Park Jinyoung whispered watching the boy slowly fall asleep. "Please".

"Would it break your heart if I did?" Yugyeom played with his eyes closed.

"Yes" he didn’t wait for that answer, because they had never said anything about feelings and broken hearts. He opened his eyes. "It would break my heart... again..." Jinyoung admitted looking him back. "So please keep your promise or say you want to put an end to it".

Yugyeom felt his skin burn.

"Okay" he whispered closing his eyes. If he kept looking at Jinyoung, he'd start crying for some reason he didn't understand. He felt the bed move beside him and Jinyoung lie down, still massaging his skin. "I'll keep my promise, hyung" he said. "I'm sorry about today".

Jinyoung kissed Yugyeom's fist in response and received a sleepy sigh. It wasn't long before Kim Yugyeom slept in Park Jinyoung’s arms.

The next morning everyone have a hungover. Jaebeom and Youngjae was sitting with they sulking face on the table. Bam was whispering with Mark and Jackson was on the counter next to Yugyeom – who was eating in silence after being mocked about the last night.

"Good morning everyone" they heard Jinyoung say. The eldest eyes found Yugyeom’s beautiful smile, who gave him good morning and passed him a bowl saying that he would put his breakfast. "Seun-ah?"

"Uh?"

"That kiss you gave in Yugyeom yesterday?" Jinyoung said getting everyone's attention. "It was the first and last".

Jackson got confused.

"Uh?!"

"It was the first and last..." Jinyoung repeated. "Because if you try to kiss my _boyfriend_ again... I'll break your face" he said putting milk in his cereal. Jaebeom choked on his juice. Mark smiled happy. Youngjae asked WHAT KISS? and Bammie screamed about how right he were about those two while Jackson was looking between Yugyeom and Jinyoung.

"You two...?" Jackson whispered surprised.

Jinyoung smiled putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Uh-hum..." He murmured looking at Yugyeom. "We've been together for two and a half years. But I only had guts to ask him to be official mine this morning so...” Jinyoung smiled at Jackson, who seemed embarrassed. "Don't try to kiss him again because he already has someone. Do you understand me?”

And Jackson didn't have the chance to say anything, because the other members started screaming questions and Yugyeom started laughing with his red face, because that was the first time he had a boyfriend and he was super happy.

He looked at Jinyoung over Bambam shoulders - who was asking if the eldest had given a commitment ring to the younger one- and smiled while receiving a smile back.

He could hear Jinyoung whisper:

“You look beautiful all happy… _boyfriend_ ”.


End file.
